Dancing in the Rain
by TheAggressivePigeon
Summary: A trip to McDonalds leads to an interesting night. NAITLYN!


**Hiya! So here's another one-shot that I've actually been working on for a while. The ending never quite worked for me. So tell me what you think, because I honestly feel like I jipped you all of a good ending. Anywhoo remember to REVIEW! I write more when I know you review.**

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be to own McDonald's, Camp Rock and all their affiliates, I'm quite content sitting in my family room watching T.V. So don't sue me...please =)**

**

* * *

  
**

"That was an amazing party!" Caitlyn sat in the car with her best friend Nate Matthews. Nate laughed and ran a hand through his curly hair.

"I know. Shane drunk is the most amazing sight ever. I'm glad Mitchie stayed behind to help him. There is definitely something going on between those two. I wouldn't be surprised if they were dating already." Caitlyn smiled at Nate and started to examine how his eyes lit up at the thought of his friend drunk.

"Caity? Are you ok?"

Caitlyn snapped out of her trance and nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine. Wow I just pulled a Jason, completely spaced out. There's a first."

"I know you're all dressed up and all, which is still confusing me, but I am starving. You can never get a decent meal at those label parties. McDonalds?"

"Chyea! I could so go for a Big Mac right now. Can you imagine what the people in there are going to say to us? We're totally going to shock them. First of all you're Nate Matthews. Second we're in formal wear. Third you're Nate Matthews...et cetera et cetera."

Nate rolled his eyes, but secretly thanked Mitchie for putting Caitlyn into a dress. God knew how she would rarely dress up. _Mitchie probably bribed her with beer, _Nate thought smiling to himself.

Caitlyn couldn't help but melt as Nate smiled at something. She knew that Nate was doing everything he possibly could do to make her want him more and more. Of course he was completely oblivious to this. Caitlyn sighed and Nate looked over.

"You know Caity, I'm not _that_ boring." Caitlyn laughed and looked at Nate. The second their eyes locked they both felt as if they had been shocked. Caitlyn blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Watch the road Nate. I don't want you hitting some poor squirrel, or worse, a possum. I like possums. They're cool. Their tails rock my world."

"Dork much? Or should I say hick much. Who knew, Caitlyn Gellar, the lover of possums and road kill?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes and punched Nate in the arm.

"Thanks Caity. Now I'm going to have a bruise the size of Guam on my arm. I appreciate what you do for me." Nate launched himself towards his door in an attempt avoid getting punched by Caitlyn again.

"If you're gonna chicken out, why provoke me?" Caitlyn said rolling her eyes again.

"It's just fun. Oh thank god, a McDonalds. I have never been so happy to see "heart attack in a meal" in my life," Nate said laughing.

Nate pulled into the parking lot and proceeded to get out of the car. He walked around the car opened the door for Caitlyn.

"Why thank you Mr. Matthews," Caitlyn said in her best southern accent. He offered her his arm and the two walked into McDonalds.

"Hey why don't you order and I'll be right back." Caitlyn nodded and walked up to the counter. The girl, named Cheyenne, gave Caitlyn a weird look.

"Aren't you a little too dressed up to be coming here for food?" Caitlyn smiled and looked down at her blue dress. "Yeah maybe a little. Could I get a Big Mac with large fries and..." Caitlyn stopped. What would Nate want? _I'm gonna get him a salad. That'll be interesting._ "And a Caesar salad please. That'll be for here please."

Caitlyn smirked to herself as she paid for the meal. She knew Nate would be pissed that she paid, but he would be more furious that she ordered him a salad.

"Caity, are you trying to be healthy all of a sudden?" Nate asked genuinely curious. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Me? Healthy, I think not. The salad's for you." With that Caitlyn picked up her food and went to a booth at the back of the restaurant. Nate huffed but picked up his food and followed her.

"Doesn't this place make the best fries, ever?" Caitlyn asked hoping to get a rise out of Nate.

"I wouldn't know. I prefer the salads," Nate snapped back, furiously stabbing the lettuce in front of him.

Caitlyn plucked a fry and held it out to Nate. Nate eyed it and quickly grabbed it. "A salad isn't a freaking meal. It's an appetizer. So now I'm going to have to steal your fries."

"NO! You can't. Just go order more for yourself." Caitlyn pouted but before she could stop him he grabbed her fries and ran out the door. Caitlyn chased after him, making sure she took her burger with her.

"Nate Matthews. You open this door right now." Caitlyn crossed her arms and stamped her foot, which only made Nate laugh harder from inside the car. "I'm not gonna open this door Caity. Give me a good reason I should and I'll let you in."

"Come on Nate, it's cold out here. You know I really hate dresses. I swear I am never wearing one again. No matter how much beer Mitchie bribes me with." Caitlyn then laughed as Nate scrambled inside the car to unlock her door.

As Caitlyn sat down, she noticed Nate blush and look away. "Ok dude, gimme back my fries."

"No Caity. You think because you do that stupid little quivering lip thing that I'll give you back your fries, well you're definitely wrong. No one falls for that," Nate said while stuffing his face with Caitlyn's fries.

"Dude! Everyone falls for the quivering lip. And I mean everyone. I bet you would as well," Caitlyn protested.

"No I won't. I would definitely not. You could never..." Nate stopped talking as he watched Caitlyn start her signature move. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"We're leaving now!" Nate started the car and began driving. "Should I drop you off at the apartment?"

"NO" Caitlyn yelled. _Oh crap. He's gonna think I'm completely deranged, but I can't tell him that I don't want tonight to end._ "Well it's just that Shane might have gone back to the apartment with Mitchie. So I don't want to interrupt," Caitlyn said in one breath.

Nate raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything more.

"Oh god Caitlyn! Will you just stop trying to eat the burger? You're just going to end up dropping some of that Big Mac sauce all over my car seat and all over your dress." Caitlyn rolled her eyes but stopped eating.

"Jeez Nate, you're such an ass. Wait a minute! You were eating fries in here. Way to be hypocritical."

Nate scoffed and replied, "Well it wasn't as if the car was moving. And you're definitely the messier eater."

"Whatever, you suck. Where are we going?" Caitlyn asked looking out the window.

"Just wait and see. Ha, I know how much that kills someone as impatient as you, but you'll just have to wait."

Nate pulled into a parking lot and looked over to see Caitlyn recognize where they were.

"You brought us to Bravener Park! I love this place." Nate smiled and got out of the car making sure he grabbed the food before Caitlyn could. He opened the trunk and pulled out a blanket.

"A blanket in the trunk of your car, Mr. Matthews? You've done this before." Caitlyn laughed at the embarrassed look on Nate's face.

"Shut up Gellar. I haven't brought anyone to Bravener since the last time we were both here."

Caitlyn smiled up at Nate, and allowed herself to feel slightly triumphant. She watched quietly as Nate spread the blanket on the grass.

"That was a tough day on all of us. I still can't believe I was able to find you."

"Yeah well, when the label you've been with for over three years, decides to drop you because your music isn't pop enough, you tend to get slightly pissed off. You may even decide to run to a distant park, where no one can find you" Nate ran a hand through his hair and scowled. Of course Caitlyn couldn't help but think he was utterly gorgeous.

"Well Jade records must be smacking themselves now. I mean you guys are amazing. You're working on your sixth album and your fans are as loyal as ever. I'm proud of you Nate. You managed to make things work out for you. It makes me happy to see you loving what you do."

"Caitlyn Gellar, you have a lot to do with that. I remember what you told me when you found me. _Suck it up Matthews. You don't need some stuffy, old, balding grease-ball telling you what you should write. Now get your ass up and let's find you another label._"

Caitlyn looked down and Nate knew that she was blushing furiously. "I was such a bitch that day. I was so insensitive. Gahh, I need lessons on how not to be such a tool."

Nate lifted her face so that they were looking at each other. "No Caity. If it wasn't for you, I definitely would have given up. So I'm lucky to have such a pain in my ass. Thank you."

Nate and Caitlyn locked eyes and automatically, they began leaning in. When they were a mere breath's distance apart, a raindrop hit Caitlyn on the nose. Caitlyn looked up and was surprised when Nate's lips connected with her chin.

"Uh...well that wasn't the exact part of your face I was aiming for. Sorry." Nate looked away sheepishly but Caitlyn just smiled and grabbed Nate's hand.

Suddenly, the rain began to fall. Slowly at first, but it picked up by the time Nate and Caitlyn had scrambled to their feet. Nate scooped up the blanket and began running towards the car. He quickly realized that Caitlyn wasn't beside him.

He turned and noticed Caitlyn was slowly turning in circles with her arms raised above her head, collecting rain. She stopped turning and spotted Nate.

Caitlyn ran over and pulled him further in to the park. Once she had picked a place, Caitlyn placed her arms around Nate's neck and began swaying. Although Nate was confused, he wrapped his arms around Caitlyn and pulled her closer to him.

They swayed for a while until Nate noticed Caitlyn shivering slightly.

"Caity, as much as I love this, it's raining and your dress is ruined. We should head back to the car. I have a sweater in there that you can wear to keep warm." Before Nate had time to pull away, Caitlyn responded.

"Nate, I know it's only raining, but I'm pretty sure I would dance in a storm with you. Regardless of the fact I'm in the most expensive dress I've ever worn."

Caitlyn watched as Nate grinned. "Caity, I'm going to try something again, so don't move this time."

Nate leaned in and kissed Caitlyn. They could feel that things weren't going to be the same for them and they both knew that they wouldn't want it any other way.

When air was finally required, Nate led Caitlyn back to the car. Once they were on their way, Caitlyn asked.

"Hey Nate, do you think we could stop by McDonald's and grab some fries? Seeing how you stole mine. I'm starving."

* * *

**There you have it. If the ending totally sucked, let me know. Oh and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...PLEASE. If you review, I write.... it's as simple as that. I'm making my way through the fanfics I've started and hopefully they work out. Another thing, if you want me to write about another couple, just let me know. Thanks guys. **


End file.
